Untitled
by Miss Malice Alice
Summary: As the Queen's watchdog, it's only natural for the Earl of Phantomhive to cease the Queen's misery. Rating will go up with further updates.
1. Prologue

Hello, hello :D Here we are again with another delicious tale with our favorite duo. Please be patient with me and please enjoy this story because I will most certainly enjoy writing it ^^ If time will permit me to do so. Since a new semester has begun, I will be very busy with a lot of essays, projects, and such.

Now, enough time of my chit chatting! Here, in this story, I will be making a whole different approach. Instead of it being completely random in each chapter, it'll follow in an orderly fashion (I will try, at least). Although, there will probably be chapters that aren't really much of chapters, but fillers. Just to warn you all. Yes, I'm evil and yes, I am proud I am.

As for the title, I have not come up with anything that relates to this story, so please everyone. Help me out!

~*~----~*~

Prologue: The Queen, Worried

----

_My dearest little boy,_

_I write you this letter with a firm hand, yet I would like so much to allow it to shake. I please urge you to be patient with me. I'm certain you've heard the rumors and rumors spread so fast, my dear boy. It seems that crime has become most the fashion nowadays, but this is what troubles me most of all. This 'organization,' I would to call it, has proved itself to be very dangerous. This group had started off very little, possibly just to spook many, but only until a couple of days ago, did they prove they were serious. My dear child, these men, women, children, I don't know who they are, but a few nights ago, they murdered a whole family in a quick amount of time. I say 'they' because an individual alone couldn't have possibly done this heinous crime by himself. I wish I could give you more information, but this is the only amount I know of right now._

_Scotland Yard has already gone to the scene and has begun investigating. They are all working so diligently to find these murderers, but I know it must be tough on them, so please, my dear boy. Help Scotland Yard find this organization and put a stop to it. Bring them here to me where I will bestow a suiting punishment. I ask you because your reputation is so powerful, my dear boy. I know I can rely on you, seeing as how you've never let me down. I do hope that life is treating you kindly and I wish you the best of luck. Also, my dear boy, please watch your every step and take caution._

_Yours truly,_

_Queen Victoria_

----

I do hope I've pulled your interests. This story has been bugging me for the past few days and I just can't take it anymore. Please support me, everyone! Also, if you have title ideas, please tell me. I'd gladly appreciate the help from anyone ^^


	2. That Butler, His Knight in Black Armor

:D Dun dun duuuuun! I'mma back with the first chapter of the story that still is titleless. I immediately thank EchizenRyomaLover for the amazing suggestions. Right now, "A Murder too Many" is my absolute favorite. However, if anyone, ANYONE has any other ideas for a title, please, please, PLEASE let me know!! You have no idea how happy I would be!

^.^ I'm sure you all do this, but I listen to music while I write stories. For this story, the Angels and Demons soundtrack by Hans Zimmer is the best inspiration for my plot bunnies in my head. So please, thank the plot bunnies.

Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter!

~*~----~*~

Chapter One: That Butler, His Knight in Black Armor

----

A sealed envelope from her Majesty is what really made Ciel's mansion's atmosphere most gloomy and terrifying. That 13 year old boy's demeanor would always match, even though he did well to hide it from his servants. However, Sebastian had always known exactly what the child was feeling as he read the contents of those letters. His young master would have a mixture of infuriation, fright, and most of all, anticipation. Ciel lived for those letters as those letters lived for him. Perhaps they made an excuse for Sebastian's master to get out of the house or those letters were a way to keep Ciel from being bored. Sebastian never really thought of it that way until now. Perhaps he should be thankful towards her Majesty, Queen Victoria.

A silent sigh was heard, making Sebastian revert his attention back to his young charge, "Is something ailing you, young master?" He asked, a bit dumbfounded since he was certain there was something bothering the boy. Hm…perhaps the butler shouldn't be grateful, "I'm not too sure what to make of this, Sebastian," the boy began, twining the letter between his fingers, the letter being a substitute for a coin while his facial expression was displayed with annoyance "there isn't much information I can go on." He handed the letter to Sebastian, who, being as swift, took the letter from the child and read other the contents. He nodded, directing the nod toward Ciel's statement, "Yes," was all he merely said. Being a servant, expressing his own opinions was a rarity. Unless his master wished to hear his opinion, Sebastian stayed silent and waited for direct orders. Tapping his pen against the mahogany desk, Ciel stared, blankly, at the opposite wall, trying his best to focus on something that didn't move. As Sebastian waited a tad bit longer, but received not even a single glance by that sapphire eye, the demon cleared his throat and spoke.

"Perhaps the young master should visit with Scotland Yard to see if they have any information to give you?" Sebastian merely suggested, earning a small snort from the child sitting crossed legged like the elegant king he was in his armchair that was always too big for him. Ciel tilted his head, resting it on his knuckles. Sebastian curled his lips, bringing a hand toward his face, two of his long fingers playing atop of his bottom lip, chuckling lightly, "Oh yes, Sebastian. Let's go get information from Scotland Yard. The very same people that can't get any sort of _reliable _information. Let alone information at all!"

"Now, now, young master. It's rude to just blurt out the truth."

Ciel smirked at the comment. Sebastian's sense of humor never failed to amuse him. Closing his only shown eye, Ciel immediately stood from his desk, "Well, although they are, indeed, useless, I suppose I have no choice but to go and collect the only amount of knowledge they have. Besides," the boy eyed the letter his butler still held, "her Majesty did precisely say, "Please help Scotland Yard find this organization and put a stop to it." Like I said, I don't have much of a choice. Her Majesty is grieving and it's up to me, Earl Ciel Phantomhive to cease her worrying. Sebastian, ready the coach and fetch my coat. We'll be leaving shortly."

Sebastian widened his smile, bowing deeply, "Yes, my lord."

~*~----~*~

"London never really has a cheerful atmosphere, does it?" Ciel questioned, eyeing the lonely streets filled with lonely people. London never seemed to be a cheerful place at all. Why would it? Of all the investigations Ciel and Sebastian embarked on, it was always London they traveled to. Sebastian nodded as he, too, eyed the world outside of the carriage window, "I suppose it's inevitable. There have been so many murders in London. It almost feels as if-"

"As if London has the fashion for killing," Ciel interrupted, massaging the head of his cane. Sebastian nodded once again, smiling his trademark smile, "You learn very fast, young master. I am most proud."

"Hmph! Are you, Sebastian?"

"Of course, young master! I take pride in you, after all."

"Hm…" With a brief sigh, Ciel sat back on his side of the carriage, breathing easily, "I would very much like it if this case was solved as soon as possible. I'm not exactly thrilled to do this."

"Oh? Why is that, young master? Are you afraid?" Sebastian snickered, earning a glare, "No, I'm not afraid. I just hate London in general. Dealing with London citizens is not exactly a walk in the park, Sebastian."

"Ah, I see. Well, as your butler, I can only give you my support and reassurance that I'll protect you, young master. No need to worry, I'll be with you the whole time we're here."

As much as a reassurance that was, Ciel just couldn't shake the feeling that something dreadful was going to happen.

----

I am very sorry for the wait. I really apologize, but I kind of had a bit of an inspiration block, but it's gone now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please look forward to the next chapter coming soon :D

Next Chapter: In Progress: That Master, Annoyed


End file.
